Chaperone
by keller12917
Summary: Inspired by writer's challenge When Jeannie's reunion plans go awry, Steve ends up being in for a rude awakening.


**A/N The original idea for this came from Meixel who posted her thought of Mike getting Steve to take Jeannie to her class reunion and ending up maimed when it should have been just a nice evening out. The wording is mine; thanks for the use of your idea Meixel. :) **

**Thank you to Briroch for checking this story for me and correcting my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Chaperone**

Steve was sitting on the couch at Mike's house, when an extremely dark storm cloud in the form of Mike's daughter Jeannie came bursting into the house. Steve looked up quickly at the entrance, but when he saw the way Jeannie looked he jumped up and hurried to her.

"What the hell happened?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine just leave me alone," she dismissed.

"The hell you are, your shirt is ripped, who did this?" Steve wanted to know.

"Mind your own business, Steve!" Jeannie yelled and stormed to her room.

She left Steve pacing the living room wondering what had happened to Jeannie. He heard crying and could not bear it any longer, so he went and knocked softly on her door. Not getting an answer he cracked the door a tad and called out to her, "Jeannie, I'm coming in I hope you are decent."

"Just go away please," was the reply he got.

Steve entered despite her words, out of his deep concern for her. He was determined to find out what had taken place with her and what had caused her to be in this awful state. He handed her a box of Kleenex he had grabbed off the coffee table and sat beside her. He waited a minute for her to calm down a bit, stroking her hair lightly.

When she was finally breathing more calmly than when she got home, he broached the subject again.

"Jeannie, who tore your shirt?"

"It was an accident, I think. I was out with Doug and we were horsing around. Next thing I knew though, he was trying to do a bit more and I didn't want to and he had hold of my shirt and I was pulling away and it ripped. He got so angry Steve; he said I was teasing him and that if we were dating...that...well you know."

Steve held her close, thinking of what he wanted to do to guys that tried to force themselves on a girl just because they were dating.

"First off, you aren't and never have been a tease. I know you well enough to know that. Secondly he had no right trying anything at all after you said no. Thirdly, I hope you never think you have to give in to some idiot just because you are dating them, because you don't." He assured her.

"I'm sorry for how I talked to you earlier Steve I really am." Jeannie began to regret how she lost her temper earlier on.

"You were upset; I didn't hear you talk to me wrong in any way." Steve comforted her.

Jeannie gave him a small smile, which he returned. She was grateful he was so forgiving of her. She told him from start to finish what had taken place and how it ended with her telling Doug to never bother contacting her again in any way.

"Steve, do you think maybe I over reacted? I mean I know that you weren't there but from what I have said?" Jeannie sounded doubtful.

"Knowing you the way I do, no, I don't think you over reacted at all. You going to be okay, Jeannie?" Steve tried to set her mind at ease.

"Yes, thanks. And thanks for caring too. I appreciate it more than you know."

"Why don't you wash up a little? Mike went to get supper for all of us. He told me you might be back soon." Steve suggested.

"Think I will grab a warm shower and change." Jeannie agreed.

"Okay will get out of here so you can." Steve left her room to give her some privacy and sat stewing over what this Doug had tried to pull with Jeannie. He knew it was not his place to tell Mike but hoped that Jeannie would confide in her father, as he felt Mike should know.

Mike got home within ten minutes and Steve helped him set table and fix plates and all. Jeannie came after about ten minutes and she and Steve exchanged a look. Mike caught the look between them and wondered what was up, Steve helped seat Jeannie at the table. Mike was sitting down and then saw marks on Jeannie's upper arm and looked hard at Steve.

"Do you two have something that I need to know? Steve?" Mike asked.

"There is something you need to know but stop looking at Steve so hard, he has done nothing to deserve being looked at that way."

"How did those marks get on your arm?" Her father pressed the matter.

Steve and Jeannie both looked at her arm as Steve had not noticed the marks before. When he saw the marks his mind again seethed with anger at what Doug had done, or tried to do. He looked at Mike incredulously after he saw them.

"Doug and I were horsing around a bit, but all of sudden he was acting like he wanted something more and I didn't, and he got angry. He had hold of my arm, guess he had held it harder than I thought. After my shirt ripped and I got away from him I told him to not ever to contact me in any way again." Jeannie explained.

"I hope he listened to what you said sweetheart." Mike sounded a bit doubtful.

After they ate and Steve helped with the dishes, he and Jeannie played a game of monopoly to keep her mind off of what had taken place. When Steve left to head home to get ready for work, Mike talked with Jeannie about what had happened and what they could do about it if she wanted. He knew he should have saved his breath, as she refused to do anything as she did not think it was worth the fuss over a torn shirt and finger marks on her arm.

"I dread what he will do at the reunion though, I know I will be safe but still I dread seeing him.", she sighed.

"I had almost forgotten you planned to go with him. Well, don't worry he won't be able to mess with you while there, you have my word. Are you sure you will be okay here alone?" Mike was concerned.

Jeannie assured him she would be fine and together they checked every window to make sure they were securely locked as well as the patio door. Mike then left, after he stood outside to make sure she locked the door behind him. He drove to pick up Steve, planning the appeal how to enlist Steve's help for Jeannie's high school reunion. Once Steve was in the car he noticed how quiet Mike was and thought perhaps he was angry about Doug, so he broached the subject.

"What are you going to do about this guy she was with?" He asked.

"She said nothing, does not feel it is worth the fuss over a torn shirt and finger marks, so for now I have let it go. We made sure every window and door was locked tight before I left and she was heading to bed." Mike filled him in.

"We still might need to take a drive by there at least once or twice during the night." Steve suggested.

Mike was about to answer, when a call came over the radio they had to respond to. They were at the scene for almost two hours, before they finally were able to leave. Steve drove to Mike's and saw nothing amiss from the street view. Not being totally satisfied he parked and got out. Mike realized what his thought was, so each took a side of the house to scour the grounds just to be sure and met up in the back yard.

"See any signs of anyone having been here?" Mike asked his partner.

"No, nothing. Hopefully he will leave her alone." Steve replied.

They left after double checking the grounds and then headed to Hall of Justice, where Steve worked on the report regarding the scene they were at earlier. He had his mind on the incident with Jeannie and had to start over with a new form. When he finally finished it, he took the report to Mike to look over and sign off on.

"Mike, isn't this Doug the one Jeannie was going to the class reunion with?"

"Yes. I am glad you brought that up by the way. I have been trying to think of a way to talk to you about something. She is a bit worried about going now of what he might try there. I wondered if perhaps you could go with her as her date. If you were with her I would know she would stay safe and wouldn't have anything to fear from him." Mike came out with his plan.

"When is this reunion again?" Steve wanted to know.

"The day after tomorrow. It's being held at the school gym as it is big enough to accommodate the class." Mike informed him.

Steve sat thinking about a date he had arranged for that same night. He knew he was concerned about Jeannie and her safety right now, yet at same time he wasn't sure about cancelling on this date. He realized Mike was watching him, waiting to see what he was going to say. Finally a thought entered his head that his date had cancelled on him more than a few times and he wanted Jeannie safe and able to enjoy herself.

"Alright, Mike I will gladly take her. I want her to be able to enjoy herself and not be feeling afraid while there. Just need to make a phone call, be back."

"Thanks buddy boy this will mean the world to Jeannie and it means an awful lot to me as well."

Steve gave him a smile and went to use the phone in one of the interrogation rooms for privacy. He braced himself for the reaction he would likely get as he dialled the number. His call was answered on the second ring.

"Hi it's Steve I hate to do this, but I have to take a rain check for our date."

"What? Why? Has something come up at work?" An angry voice filled his ear.

"Uhmmm well, no not exactly. It's my partner's daughter's class reunion that night and he asked if I would mind taking her. It's a longer story than that but that is the gist of it." Steve explained.

"You are breaking our date to take a teenager to a reunion?!" The voice was furious now.

"She is not a teenager, Meg." Steve tried to pacify her, but just threw oil into the fire.

"Look, Steve just don't bother to call me again!" Meg snapped fiercely.

"You have a lot of nerve, you have cancelled on me at least four or five times I can name, and now you are getting upset with me over one time. Fine, I won't, take care." Steve answered just as angry now.

Steve hung up before she could respond and sat trying to calm down before going back out. When he finally returned to the office, he and Mike left to go on patrol as Mike had sensed the phone call had gone bad and Steve might need to get out for a bit.

"Steve, listen I didn't mean to put you on the spot earlier about Jeannie's reunion. If it is causing you a problem to take her, don't worry about it." Mike wanted to assure him.

"You didn't put me on the spot, Mike and it is not causing me any problems. I am looking forward to taking her. One thing though, does Jeannie have any idea I am taking her?"

"Not yet, no I thought I would tell her tomorrow that I had asked you about going with her, so she would not be bothered." Mike explained quietly.

"I hope she is okay with it. I mean a lady usually likes to be asked." Steve sounded a bit apprehensive.

The next day when Mike arrived home from work, Jeannie was already up and in the kitchen fixing breakfast. She heard the front door and came out to greet her father. He saw her looking around and knew what she was wondering.

"He dropped me off and went home to bed," he explained.

"Oh, well I was fixing breakfast for all three of us. I thought he might at least come in to eat." Jeannie was disappointed.

"Sorry sweetheart, he was wiped out. Speaking of Steve though, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is he angry with me? I mean I know I spoke harshly to him but I did apologize." Jeannie defended herself.

"No, sweetheart he isn't angry at all. What I wanted to talk to you about was how would you feel about Steve being your date to the reunion? I asked him if he would accompany you, so that we all know you wouldn't be bothered." Mike came out with the plan.

"Going with Steve would be okay with me, Mike. I like spending time with him, but are you sure he doesn't have plans made already?"

"He didn't mention any said he looked forward to taking you. I think honestly he was worried how you would feel about it." Mike replied.

"I am happy to go with him as long as he is okay with it and didn't have other plans. Do you feel like eating before bed?" Jeannie inquired casually.

Being off that day and the next gave both detectives a chance to rest and Mike took Jeannie out to purchase a new outfit for the reunion. When Steve showed up for their night out, he brought Jeannie flowers and Mike an anchovy pizza. Jeannie put the flowers in water before they left, surprisingly there were no instructions from Mike about the care of his daughter.

When they got there, Steve was glad he had cancelled his date to bring Jeannie, as he saw her face light up seeing old friends. The night went off without a hitch at least for the first part of the evening…

Almost halfway through the festivities Steve noticed Jeannie looked tense as a guy entered.

Sensing who it was he guided her to the dance floor to preoccupy her thoughts, hopefully. As they danced he felt her relaxing against him. Steve kept an eye on Doug, as he and Jeannie danced and later as they mingled. He had seen Doug staring hard in Jeanie's direction more than a few times and was hoping the guy would not try anything here. He saw Doug head in her direction once, as Steve went to get her some punch, until a couple of her friends sat with her. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, for now.

"Steve, thank you for bringing me. I really appreciate it." Jeannie was genuinely grateful.

"Anytime, Jeannie. Your friends all seem really nice. I am glad you had the chance to get to spend time with them."

"Me too, some of us are going to get together next month. If you want to join us you would be most welcome. Bri and Marg both have this huge crush on you." Jeannie said with a giggle.

"Bri and Marg? Which ones were they?" Steve was a bit flustered.

"The twins that came up and sat with me while you were getting punch for us." Jeannie explained.

"Oh yeah, they were there when I got back. I remember them now."

She saw a small smile on his face and popped his arm as though offended. He grinned and gave her a one armed hug as they headed out to go to his car. As they were halfway across the parking lot, something hit Steve across his lower back. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet and was turning when he was hit again. Jeannie saw Doug and realized what had happened and called out Steve's name, frightened. Doug was on Steve, slamming him to the ground determined to make him pay for taking his girl.

Steve managed to think past the pain in his back and fought back, as Doug was punching him. Both were exchanging blows. Steve finally managed to get the advantage. Jeannie had ran for help for Steve, and was coming back with a few guys when she saw Steve was now in control and punching Doug over and over. She and her three friends hurried up and they separated Doug and Steve. Steve in his anger aimed a final kick at Doug.

Jeannie hugged Steve a bit too tightly and heard the sharp intake of breath and looked at him, knowing something was hurting him.

"Steve?" she asked with concern.

"Don't you ever come near her again Sanders. I mean it!" Steve warned his opponent.

One of the guys kept a hold on Doug, while the other two made sure Steve and Jeannie got safely to his car, as they too could tell Steve was hurt. One had found a metal pipe right where Steve and Doug had been fighting and guessed that was what Doug had used on Steve.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate your help." Steve thanked his helpers.

"No problem, you two going to be okay now?" Jeannie's friend asked concerned.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Thanks for the help. I better get you home, Jeannie." Steve responded calmly.

The guys made sure Steve got into his car alright and were heading out of the parking lot before they left. Once the car was out of sight, they went back to where their friend was holding Doug.

"Steve, you need to get checked. I heard that sharp breath when I hugged you." Jeannie admonished.

"I'll be fine, Jeannie. Nothing a rest won't cure." Steve assured her.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Steve. I hope you really are going to be okay."

"I promise, I will be fine honest. And you have nothing to be sorry for. If he ever tries to bother you again make sure you let me know."

He reached out took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She returned the squeeze but kept a close eye on him as they drove. When they got back to Mike's, Steve helped her out of the car and walked her to the door. He gave her a hug which she returned gently, she looked at him worriedly.

"Steve, maybe you should stay here tonight just in case something is wrong."

"Jeannie, I'm okay. I just have a little pain where he hit me from behind a warm bath should help with that. As soon as I get home I will get in the tub than get to bed after I soak a bit. I had a great time, Jeannie." Steve replied.

"I did too, thank you for taking me, Steve."

He made sure she was inside with the door locked, only then he left heading to his place as he had promised. Jeannie thought about it a bit and knew there was probably no way Steve would let Mike know about the fight, so she decided she would. She thought that someone would need to keep an eye on him just in case and Mike would have both their heads, if they kept it from him.

The phone rang, as she was thinking about it and she was surprised to find it was Mike calling to see if she had gotten home.

"How did the evening go? Did you kids have a good time?" he wanted to know.

"It was a very nice night and yes we had a wonderful time. Doug didn't even show up until halfway through the evening. Steve seemed to like my friends and he was a big hit with them, especially two in particular." Jeannie told, suppressing a giggle.

"Ah, let me guess the twins Bri and Marg." Mike chuckled.

"How did you know?" Jeannie was surprised.

"They used to try to hang out around the house when you girls were in high school after Steve started with me."

"I had almost forgotten that, I wonder if Steve even remembers." Jeannie pondered.

"If he doesn't I would be surprised. Did Doug cause any trouble?" Mike asked light heartedly but got suspicious when she remained silent. "Sweetheart?" Now his question was no longer light hearted.

"Not at the gathering, but when Steve and I were leaving and were halfway across the parking lot he jumped Steve. There was a fight between them I tried to talk Steve into staying here tonight just in case."

"Jeannie, how bad is Steve hurt?" Mike pressed.

"I am honestly not sure, I know Doug hit him across the back with a metal pipe and he looked like he possibly was going to have a black eye. Other than that I honestly don't really know Mike." Jeannie explained.

"I'll go by there and check on him don't worry Jeannie I'm sure he is fine."

"He needs to be checked, but he wouldn't go. He was going to soak in a warm bath, then go to bed."

"Okay sweetheart I will run on over to his apartment and see how he is before he gets in bed. I'll call you back later and tell you what I can find out. I love you Jeannie."

"I love you too Mike. Talk to you later."

Mike headed immediately to Steve's apartment after hanging up. Steve who had been soaking in a warm bath groaned when he heard the familiar knock at the door. He got out hurriedly, drying off as he yelled to Mike he would be there in a minute. He quickly put on his robe and rushed to the door. The look on Mike's face confirmed what Steve already knew.

"I heard Doug jumped you. And before you say it, Jeannie did not volunteer the information I asked her flat out if he caused trouble, she was hesitant to answer."

Mike entered, not waiting on an invitation, taking Steve's face in his hand and looked at his eye. He knew by tomorrow Steve would have a good sized black eye.

"I'm fine Mike. Why didn't you just call?" Steve complained.

"Because I am here to check you. Jeannie said he hit you across your back with a metal pipe. So I wanted to see how bad you are hurt."

"It is okay. I was soaking in a warm bath when you came." Steve tried to convince his friend.

"Buddy boy I want to see your back." Mike demanded.

"I will be back I need to get some jeans on." Steve knew when he was beaten.

Steve headed to bedroom where he pulled on his slacks he had worn to the reunion. He left the robe on the bed and went back out. Mike probed Steve's back, watching him for a reaction. Steve did his best, but could not hide the fact he was trying to get away from Mike's probing.

"Get dressed we are getting you x-rayed." Mike ordered.

"Mike I'm..."

"Steve, do you want me to cuff you and haul you down there as you are?" Mike threatened.

Steve grumbled and went to bedroom to dress completely while Mike waited. When he came out Mike knew he was not happy with this. He made sure he had his keys and they left locking apartment.

"Mike, it is probably just a bruised kidney like that one time and all they had me to do was rest a few days. There is no need going to all this trouble I will be okay."

Mike gave Steve "the glare" and Steve gave up and got into the car. When they got to hospital Mike had explained the situation before Steve could even get to desk. They took him where a doctor examined him. Mike stood watching Steve and knew he was in pain. The doctor got an x-ray done just to be on the safe side. The x-rays showed not just a bruised kidney, but a cracked rib as well Steve and Mike waited for the instructions, as Mike knew Steve might not follow them explicitly. Steve was given an intravenous painkiller and prescription to fill the next day. They both thanked the doctor and Mike drove Steve back home.

"Now, are you sure you are going to be okay, Steve? You are more than welcome to come and stay with us."

"Mike, I will be fine. I will go straight to bed I promise as soon as you get out of here." Steve sighed.

Mike insisted on going around to make sure all was securely locked to Steve's chagrin, then finally headed to the front door.

"We will check on you tomorrow."

"Mike, thanks I mean it Just am half out on my feet now, did not mean to sound ungrateful. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day Steve got word that Doug Sanders had been arrested for assault on a police officer. To Mike's surprise Steve was totally against that move when he heard the news, Jeannie was there when the news came and was as surprised as Mike by Steve's reaction.

"Buddy Boy, after what he did to you not to mention what he did to Jeannie you can't tell me you want to let him get away with this." Mike queried.

"Jeannie is exactly the reason I don't want him charged for assault on me, Mike. You know there was never a complaint filed after what he did to her. You know what his lawyer will try to turn that into, what they might do to Jeannie. I don't want that happening to her. I just want it chalked up as a fight between two guys and let it go at that." Steve reasoned.

"Alright, buddy boy, alright. I will see that it is taken care of. But I am going on record that I don't agree with your decision this time. I will support you though." Mike agreed in the end.

"I know you don't agree with it and thanks." Steve said with a smile.

Steve left Mike's office to continue work on the reports. When Mike left to go down and see about dropping the complaint against Doug Sanders, Jeannie followed him and had a conversation with him that changed some things.

They met with Gerry O'Brien concerning more charges that could be filed against Doug Sanders for his attempted rape on Jeannie.

Sanders attorney was alerted of this new development in his client's case. A meeting was called between all parties involved and an out of court settlement was arranged. Sanders would have no contact of any type with Jeannie or Steve from now on and he and/or his parents would pay Steve's medical bills. Also he was ordered into anger management counselling. In return all charges were dropped against him; his record would be totally cleared as long as he stayed out of trouble for the next five years.

Steve was amazed at what Jeannie was willing to do to make sure Sanders didn't get away with his attack on Steve. Mike was proud of both of them for what they tried to do for the other under the circumstances.


End file.
